


Similarity

by Starlight314



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 14000605, Discussion, Future, Futures, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight314/pseuds/Starlight314
Summary: Tony and Stephen have a discussion about all of the futures Stephen saw on Titan.





	Similarity

Tony was lying down next to Stephen on the roof of the Avengers compound, looking up at the stars. Stephen seemed to be drifting off to sleep, so Tony let his mind wander. He thought of all that had happened since he met Stephen, the visit of Thanos’ minions to earth, fighting against them with Stephen, and the space voyage with himself, Stephen, and Peter. He thought of the little arguments and the big changes, and the emptiness he felt after the snap. He remembered the pure joy he felt at the reunion with Stephen and Peter, and the relief he felt when Thanos was finally defeated. He thought of all these things and more, again and again until his mind stopped on one memory, or a number to be precise. His mind focused on this number so intently that he felt if he didn’t ask what he needed to he’d burst. 

“Stephen, are you awake?” Tony gently whispered. 

“Yes, what do you need?” Came Stephen’s quiet reply. 

“Sorry to disturb your slumber, but I have a question. May I ask it?”

“Shoot. I’ll try to answer to the best of my abilities.”

“Thank you, I was just wondering…” Tony started, but paused before he finished for fear of it being pointless. 

“Wondering what?”

“I-It’s fine, it’s not that important.”

Stephen rolled onto his side to face Tony. “Come on, tell me, you know I won’t judge.”

“Okay, well, um, you know when we were on Titan and you looked through the futures to see how we could win?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Did you really see 14,000,605 different futures?”

“Yes, I did, and there were even more possibilities than what I looked through.” Stephen replied. He waited for Tony to continue, knowing that that would not be his only question. 

“Do you remember the similarities and differences between them?” Tony asked, his voice dropping even quieter than it was before. 

“Yes I do, I remember all of them. Would you like me to start with differences or similarities?”

“Well I guess differences, and then the similarities.”

“There was an almost limitless amount of small differences, but some of the bigger ones had to deal with Thanos and his defeat.” Stephen replied. 

“Like what?” 

“Well, in some the difference was the method used to defeat Thanos, and others Thanos was simply not defeated at all.”

“Eek. Out of the methods, what was one of the weirdest?” Tony asked. 

“You are not going to ask what were the best?”

“Nope. Weirdest. Throw my mind a disco.”

“Okay. Well, out of all of the defeat methods, one of the weirder ones involved ant man, pym particles, and the rear end of everyone’s least favourite nightmare raisin.”

“Oh no.” Tony said, a shocked tone in his voice. 

“Oh yes.” Stephen replied, voice like that of a battle hardened soldier who had seen too much but could say too little. 

“That image is now in my head and I need to get it out. I’m gonna ask for similarities for the futures now, I’m afraid if I heard more differences they would be similar to that one.”

“Sure. Well, of course there were similarities between the people and such, but they changed slightly between each future. There was one thing that was constant through all of the futures though.” Stephen mused. 

“What was it?” Tony asked, genuinely curious. What could this constant factor be?

Stephen pulled Tony close and stared in his eyes, which in his opinion were far more beautiful than any starry sky could be, and gently whispered “In all 14,000,605 futures, I fell in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all! This fic wraps up my submissions for this year's ironstrange week. The prompt for this one was 14,000,605. I hope y'all enjoyed reading! Come say howdy or give me a prompt for a fic over at my tumblr, ineedmyship2sailsoidonotdrown. Have a good day!


End file.
